


The Little Merman (PewdieCry AU)

by orphan_account



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF, pewdiecry
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Human Felix, Hurt/Comfort, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Magic, Merman Cry, My First Work in This Fandom, PewdieCry - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, marman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Merman!Cry x Human!FelixCry is dissatisfied with his life under the sea. He longs to be with the humans above the surface especially a certain human named Felix. Cry goes to a Sea Witch and strikes up a deal, he had no idea what he was getting himself into.Basically the Little Mermaid PewdieCry fusion that no one asked for!





	1. Please Read :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not repost any of my works on any other sites (including this one)! I will hunt you down x(
> 
> This book can also be found on Wattpad, Ao3, and Quotev! Links can be found on my profile!
> 
> ~Hatter

Hello little tea cups :3

This book was not beta read.

This book contains mature language, violence, minor character deaths, etc.

This book is completely fictional!

This story is based off Disney's The Little Mermaid! This story is not exactly the same as the movie, it is heavily based off it but it has my own elements in it so they aren't completely the same!

Cry is Ariel, Felix is Erik, Cheyenne is Flounder, Mazia is Ursula, etc. I do not mean to offend anyone by the character choices (ex. Mazia as Ursula), I have nothing against any of the YouTubers that I chose! The story is different from the original Disney story so some characters aren't present!

If you want to send fan arts, edits, aesthetics, etc. based on this book then feel free to do so! Complete credit will be given to you! Thank you!

Cover by [MEPAWS](https://www.wattpad.com/user/MEPAWS) <3

This book can also be found on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/86728866-the-little-merman-pewdiecry-au), [Quotev](https://www.quotev.com/story/8626322/The-Little-Merman-PewdieCry-AU), and [DeviantArt](http://therealzombiehatter.deviantart.com/gallery/61249786/The-Little-Merman)!

That's it for now! If you have any questions or advice then feel free to message me :3

I hope that you enjoy the rest of the book <333333333

~Hatter

Copyright: All Rights Reserved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not repost any of my works on any other sites (including this one)! I will hunt you down x(
> 
> This book can also be found on Wattpad, Ao3, and Quotev! Links can be found on my profile!
> 
> ~Hatter


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this story on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/story/86728866-the-little-merman-pewdiecry-au

Once upon a time, there lived a young merman named Cry who was unlike the rest of his kind. He shared none of the other merpeople's hatred towards humans. Far from it, in fact, he was intrigued by them. 

The merpeople held only hate for humans. They believed humans were weak and useless creatures that, despite this, still acted like they owned the lands and seas.

He felt like an outcast in his own kingdom, and so he grew up preferring to hide in his room. Until one day, he saw a massive ship sail by. 

He followed the ship and became enamored with the humans and their inventions. From then on, he collected human artifacts from sunken ships and followed ships that passed by his palace. He was content to just watch the humans from afar, until one day, he encountered a human that would change his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Hello little tea cups :3
> 
> I'm so excited for this fic! 
> 
> This is my first PewdieCry fic and my first fairy tale fic too!
> 
> This story is heavily based off Disney's version of The Little Mermaid it but it has my own elements in it so they aren't completely the same!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> ~Hatter


End file.
